L'homme de Cuddy
by ladyfr
Summary: dans la continuité de une nuit et des spoilers de la saison 4 avec des personnages de l'épisode 1 & 2
1. Chapter 1

L'Homme de Cuddy

Chap.1

Leurs retrouvailles avaient été à la hauteur de leur conflit: volcaniques, intenses et profondément tendres.

Ils n'avaient pas ressenti le besoin de parler. Se toucher, pénétrer à nouveau le corps de l'autre étaient leur plus sincère déclaration d'amour et d'appartenance à l'autre.

Gregory House étira son long corps et s'enfonça sous les draps, à la recherche de Cuddy…

Elle avait laissé son empreinte sur lui…il veillerait à limer lui-même ses ongles de tigresse voluptueuse avant de subir les railleries de son ami Wilson.

Leur couche embaumait le plaisir qu'ils venaient de s'offrir mutuellement…à cela s'ajoutait la note fleurie et épicée du parfum de Cuddy qui avait tant manqué à Greg ces derniers temps.

Il entendait le flot ininterrompu de la douche et ne s'inquiétait donc pas de l'absence de Lisa à ses côtés.

Lui-même avait sombré le premier dans un sommeil irrépressible , fort peu courtois après leur étreinte . Un comportement inhabituel chez lui mais justifié par son état de convalescent….

House réprima de justesse un sifflotement et vint frapper à la porte de la salle de bains…

House/ « enfin réveillé…mes excuses…thé ou café? »

Cuddy « quel est ton choix ? »

House « eh bien sans aucun doute…toi & toi encore »

Cuddy riant: « eh bien mon choix sera le même…

tu sais encore où je range ma boite secrète? »

House murmura pour lui même « je saurai à jamais où se nichent tous tes plus beaux secrets ..sweet hart… » puis il ajouta à voix haute « je ne suis pas près d'oublier ton fouet et les menottes…ton meilleur thé est caché juste à côté… ».

Boitant à peine, House descendit vers la cuisine.

Il n'avait pris aucun cachet depuis plus de vingt quatre heures et sa douleur équivalait tout juste à la migraine d'un cycle menstruel…

du moins selon ce que lui en avait décrit Cameron quand elle lui avait proposé ses cachets en lieu et place de Vicodine.

Tiens ,il faudrait qu'il la fasse enrager à ce sujet; il ne l'avait pas tourmentée depuis longtemps et cela lui manquait…

House se surprit à fantasmer un instant en repensant au doux regard de sa jeune collègue e t à son corps gracile…il rougit en pensant au désir qu'avait suscité son baiser…

mais se superposa aussitôt un autre corps, un autre regard; celui d'une femme accomplie , sensuelle, mystérieuse et diaboliquement ensorcelante…

Il était fou du Dr Lisa Cuddy et c'était avec elle qu'il avait enfin choisi de partager sa vie….

House sursauta en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur lui confirma que le visiteur ne pouvait qu'être un importun doublé d'un goujat…hormis lui dans le passé, personne ne pouvait avoir l'audace de réveiller Cuddy avant l'aube!

Il hésita un instant, tenté par l'idée de laisser poireauter le fâcheux jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à déguerpir.

Cependant, il était habillé et rien ne justifiait cette attitude possessive de collégien attardé.

Ouvrant enfin la porte, il crut une seconde être de nouveau l'objet d'hallucinations et de vertiges. Il porta la main à son nez mais aucun saignement ne justifiait l'accélération subite et douloureuse de son cœur.

Le visage fermé, House attendit alors que l'homme qui lui faisait face prenne la parole.

L'Homme:- « Dr Edelstein…vous êtes? »

House: - « House…Dr House »

Edelstein: « ah, c'est vous! Je vous ai manqué la dernière fois, vous êtes parti si vite lors de la séance de PAC (préparation à l'accouchement) que Lizzou n'a pas eu le temps de nous présenter ».

House: « en effet c'est tout à fait regrettable…un putching ball m'attendait et je déteste être discourtois … ».

Edelstein: « vraiment? ».

House: « oui, vraiment.

Ma…femme ne m'a pas prévenu de votre visite.

Que pouvons nous pour vous? ».

Edelstein (avec un sourire sarcastique)…: « Ma Lizzou est une cachottière! Félicitations, vous vous êtes mariés dans la nuit à Las Vegas? ».

House rougit légèrement autant de gêne que de colère .Il venait en effet d'usurper un titre qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais revendiqué, bien au contraire ,et l'homme qui lui faisait face en était parfaitement conscient .

Edelstein reprit: « permettez que j'entre, je commence à geler sur place. Or Lisa m'a confié récemment une mission d'importance et je ne voudrais pas la décevoir en me transformant en glaçon avant d'avoir pu la voir. »

House s'effaça de mauvaise grâce pour le laisser entrer .

Il observa l'homme et le vit pénétrer sans aucune hésitation dans le living room.

Il était inutile d'être un diagnosticien hors pair pour comprendre qu'Edelstein était un familier des lieux.

House rassembla ses souvenirs et regretta de ne pas avoir été plus attentif les peu de fois où Lisa s'était confiée sur son passé.

Edelstein n'était pas un nom courant , il ne l'aurait pas oublié si elle l'avait un jour mentionné.

Réfléchissant toujours, House saisit instinctivement son duffle -coat et l'endossa.

Revenant sur ses pas, il passa le tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et dit à Edelstein: « vous direz à Lisa que le thé est prêt. Je viens d'être appelé pour une urgence…nous ferons donc connaissance une autre fois ».

Edelstein: « un nouveau putching ball en péril? »

House ne prit pas la peine de répondre mais claqua consciencieusement la porte d'entrée en sortant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2

House conduisait trop vite mais il s'en foutait…Il souhaitait presque se faire arrêter et si cela pouvait être ce salaud de Tritter, ce serait parfait pour lui…Il aurait une bonne raison de déverser sa rage sur un agent de la force publique et finirait sa vie en taule ..ça lui éviterait de plonger pour meurtre.

Il se pencha légèrement vers la boite à gant et eut un sourire de triomphe. Sa meilleure amie La Vicodine s'y trouvait à l'étroit à côté d'une petite bouteille de Scotch.

S'il y avait une chose que House appréciait plus que tout chez lui, c'était son côté prévoyant…

Tout en roulant vers le P/P,il commença à méticuleusement absorber une quantité suffisante de pilule et d'alcool pour flirter avec l'overdose…il ne voulait pas mourir, il voulait planer et voir la musique…

Il avait déjà vécu cette expérience et Rien , non Rien ,ne valait ça ; pas même une nuit avec la meilleure des putes….

Et pourtant , s'il se souvenait bien, celle de cette nuit, en était une sacrément bonne…comment s'appelait elle déjà ? Ah oui c'est ça..« Lizzou la catin du P/P »…

Éclatant de rire, House se rangea sur sa place réservée aux handicapés , ne résistant pas à l'envie de foncer sur le panneau pour le défoncer…Il pourrait toujours plaider une défaillance soudaine de sa jambe atrophiée pour expliquer sa maladresse d'infirme.

Il s'extirpa sans trop de peine de son véhicule et parvint jusqu'au hall d'entrée.

Il bouscula au passage un blondinet qu'il reconnut pour son Chase préféré et l'insulta copieusement tout en poursuivant sa route.

Chase se demanda un instant s'il devait suivre House pour vérifier que tout allait bien, puis il se souvint que son patron détestait que l'on se mêle de ses affaires privées.

House était sur ses jambes et vivant, le reste ne le regardait en rien.

De son côté, House était enfin arrivé à proximité de son bureau quand il réalisa dans un éclair de lucidité, l'état pitoyable dans lequel il se trouvait.

Il se souvint également qu'il avait donné rendez vous à certains membres de sa nouvelle équipe pour faire le point des dossiers.

Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se présenter à l'heure fixée pour le rendez vous mais il s'était piégé lui-même.

Il bifurqua donc avant que les larbins déjà présents ou jamais partis ne l'aperçoivent.

La douche lui sembla un compromis raisonnable, il avait besoin à la fois d'évacuer le parfum de Cuddy et de retrouver un minimum de conscience.

La chaleur de l'eau qui se répandait sur son corps ne l'aidait pas à émerger du brouillard; il ne le voulait plus vraiment…Il avait gardé au creux de sa paume d'autres comprimés qu'il avala goulûment avant qu'ils ne se dissolvent dans sa main.

Il planait depuis un temps indiscernable pour lui quand il entendit la porte de la douche s'ouvrir.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir convié qui que ce soit à cette party privée mais retint son grognement de colère quand il crut reconnaître la silhouette gracile et vaporeuse de son amie Cameron.

Le désir irradia soudain de tout son corps et il ne put le cacher aux yeux de son invitée, triomphante…

Celle-ci se coula entre les bras de House et commença à l'embrasser , le flattant et l'excitant de ses caresses expertes.

House ne résista pas longtemps , plaqua la jeune femme contre le mur et sans même vérifier qu'elle était prête, pénétra en elle sauvagement.

Il se souvint soudain qu'il faisait , peut être, pour la première fois l'amour à Cameron et adoucit soudain ses mouvements.

Murmurant des excuses au creux de son oreille,il ne parvint pas à réprimer la jouissance qui le submergeait « pardon Alysson.. »

La jeune femme se dégagea brutalement et vint se réfugier près de la porte.

Avant de sortir, elle asséna suavement: « vous faites erreur, Docteur House, vous m'avez vous-même baptisée N°13 ».


	3. Chapter 3

Chap.3

Quand Cuddy pénétra à son tour dans le hall du P/P, elle surprit des regards et des murmures à la fois compassés, curieux et gênés.

Elle se demanda si ,dans sa précipitation à se préparer ce matin après la visite surprise du Dr Edelstein et la disparition subite de House,elle n'avait pas oublié un élément indispensable de sa toilette ou trop forcé sur la maquillage.

Un regard rapide vers le miroir lui confirma qu'en dehors de cernes noirâtres , son apparence était conforme à la décence et à son statut de doyenne du P/P.

Elle avait hâte de rejoindre House et de dissiper au plus vite le malentendu que son frère adoptif avait volontairement entretenu afin de punir House, estimant qu'il manquait perpétuellement de respect envers sa sœur préférée.

Si au passage il pouvait l'inciter à s'engager sérieusement avec elle, il aurait tout gagné.

Cuddy était fâchée contre son frère.

Il avait vraiment trop tendance à se mêler de sa vie depuis qu'il était rentré de son tour du Monde,sans même vérifier que ses désirs concordaient avec les siens…

Lisa se sentait suffisamment heureuse avec Greg sans avoir besoin de tout mettre en péril en parlant mariage…

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait aucune envie de se marier , pas même avec House.

Arrivée devant son bureau, elle fut contrariée de constater que son espace était envahi par des membres de son équipe et un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

Elle faillit se sauver avant qu'ils ne l'aperçoivent afin de prendre le temps de passer voir House dans son repaire;quand elle réalisa que l'inconnu portait un uniforme de la Police du New Jersey.

Subodorant de nouveaux ennuis, elle préféra se débarrasser au plus vite de la corvée et pénétra donc dans son bureau en soupirant.

Cuddy : - « Messieurs Madame, bonjour…

J'imagine que si vous vous êtes permis de pénétrer dans mon bureau sans y être autorisé , c'est pour un motif suffisamment grave… ».

Le policier se leva précipitamment et confirma d'un hochement de tête les derniers mots de Cuddy.

Policier: « effectivement,Docteur Cuddy.

Le procureur de cet état prend très au sérieux les affaires de harcèlement sexuel et/ou de viol, et nous espérons pouvoir compter sur votre collaboration pour éclaircir cette affaire et mettre un terme aux agissements du collègue qui s'en est rendu coupable ».

Cuddy: - « Eh bien je ne m'attendais pas à devoir traiter ce type de problème, d'autant que je n'ai jamais reçu aucune plainte à ce sujet avant aujourd'hui. Qui est concerné?

Mademoiselle, êtes vous là en tant que témoin ou- elle s'arrêta soudain prise d'un affreux pressentiment- en tant que victime? ».

N°13 lui sourit timidement: - « Dr Cuddy, je suis désolée de venir vous perturber avec mes ennuis, d'autant que votre état nécessiterait que vous soyez préservée-

Cuddy l'interrompit froidement: - « Mademoiselle; laissez moi, s'il vous plait, seule juge de ce qui est bon ou non pour moi et venez en fait ».

N°13: « Eh bien, soit.

Je souhaite déposer une plainte contre mon employeur, le Dr Grégory House , pour harcèlement sexuel et rapports sous la contrainte.

Afin d'étayer une accusation dont j'ai pleinement conscience qu'elle va altérer la réputation d'un prestigieux membre de cet équipe, je tiens à apporter d'emblée la preuve de ce que j'avance.

Je viens de subir un examen consécutif au rapport que nous venons d'avoir.

Un simple test ADN devrait permettre de lever tout doute sur l'identité de mon agresseur ».

Un voile noir passa devant les yeux de Lisa, elle étouffait, son crâne allait exploser.

Sans un cri, elle s'effondra , sa tête rebondissant violemment au passage sur l'angle de son bureau.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap.4

Wilson se sentait une nouvelle fois totalement désemparé par la tournure que prenait les évènements.

Il avait été mis au parfum par Chase, qui au passage, lui avait raconté l'arrivée tonitruante de House la matin même.

Le panneau défoncé témoignait de l'état au minimum d'ébriété dans lequel sa trouvait son ami quand il s'était garé.

Pour le reste, il semblait que House avait soudainement renoué avec ses démons familiers, en ajoutant de nouveaux trophées à son tableau de chasse.

Et non des moindres.

Wilson ressentait peu d'estime pour celle que personne d'autre ne connaissait sous un autre nom que N°13.

Elle était arriviste, falsificatrice et avait d'emblée joué de sa ressemblance avec Cameron sans posséder une once de sa sensibilité de son humanité.

House ne s'y était pas trompé, Wilson le savait.

Au contraire, il l'avait choisie parce qu'elle était l'anti-thèse de Cameron.

Il se servirait de son intelligence pour élucider les puzzles mais ne souffrirait pas comme cela avait été le cas quand Cameron avait présenté sa démission.

Sachant cela, Wilson ne comprenait pas comment House avait pu se laisser piéger en ayant des rapports sexuels avec une subalterne.

Impossible de le dénier, la jeune femme brandissait ses tests comme certains portent la légion d'honneur.

Pour corser le tout House avait disparu dans la nature, se soustrayant de fait à l'analyse ADN sollicitée par la Police.

Wilson ne pouvait croire un instant à cette histoire d'harcèlement sexuel.

Il ne remettait pas un seul instant en question l'existence de telles pratiques et il aurait été le premier à les dénoncer s'il en avait été témoin.

Mais House était incapable de tels agissements.

Qui le croirait cependant lorsqu'un jury examinerait son dossier?

House serait identifié comme un ancien Junkie qui n'avait échappé à la prison que grâce au témoignage de la doyenne de son hôpital, devenue entre temps sa concubine et la future mère de son enfant.

Niveau crédibilité, ils pourraient repasser.

Outre les anciennes plaintes de violence, y compris sur un patient plongé dans le comas; les méthodes employées récemment par House pour constituer son équipe frôlait la torture et …le harcèlement.

Il se trouverait sans doute dans le personnes virées arbitrairement par House, des bonne volontés pour témoigner de son inhumanité .

Oui, il avait profité de sa position supérieure pour faire laver sa voiture par des médecins diplômés dans le cadre d'épreuves de recrutement.

Oui, il en avait obligé d'autres à forcer le domicile privé de patients sous prétexte de recueillir des éléments de diagnostic…

Les numéros mêmes attribués à chacun des candidats attestaient qu'il considérait ses futurs collègues tout au plus comme du bétail…

Et ne pas même connaître le prénom de N°13 constituerait une preuve à charge.

Si la jeune femme maintenait sa plainte et que l'affaire était portée au tribunal, House ne pourrait pas échapper à une condamnation et à un emprisonnement.

Et si par miracle , il parvenait à échapper aux poursuites civiles grâce à une rétraction monnayée ou marchandée, il avait d'ores et déjà perdu l'estime de ses pairs et subirait une suspension de son droit à pratiquer la médecine, … à vie…


	5. Chapter 5

L'Homme de Cuddy

Chap.5

L'appartement de l'assistant 26 était petit mais confortable .Il disposait d'une chambre à part et d'un canapé lit dans le salon.

Occupé toute sa vie à écouter les auditions et cours de s étudiants de médecine, sans jamais oser franchir le cap de se présenter à un concours lui-même, il n'avait pas pris le temps de se marier ni de fonder une famille et vivait donc dans une profonde solitude.

La campagne à la « survivor » mise en place par House pour recruter sa nouvelle équipe avait plongé N°26 dans un état émotionnel vivifiant .

Il se sentait en pleine résurrection et même si House l'avait vite mis à jour, le regard d'estime et de compassion qu'il avait porté sur lui, l'avait aidé à retrouver sa dignité.

Il était bien sur déçu de devoir renoncer à son rêve de porter un jour le titre de Docteur…mais il allait continuer à apprendre dans l'ombre du plus grand diagnosticien reconnu ces cinquante dernières années et celui-ci était même prêt à écouter ses suggestions et ses analyses.

Jamais dans ses rêves d'enfant les plus fous, il n'avait imaginé plus prestigieux destin….

Pour l'heure, le grand maître avait perdu une grande part de son aura.

Il gisait sur la canapé de son assistant, une cuvette à moitié emplie de vomis à ses côtés, un gant mouillé sur le front.

Arthur, c'était le prénom de n°26, avait eu bien du mal à le sortir des douches discrètement et à le ramener à son appartement.

Il avait agi sans réfléchir, se doutant que « la peste » allait vite contre-attaquer et qu'il faudrait protéger le grand nigaud qui venait de se faire piéger comme un enfant de cinq ans.

Il était entrain de prendre lui-même une douche quand les évènements s'étaient produits.

Un peu voyeur dans l 'âme, il n'avait pas résisté au plaisir d'être le témoin auditif des ébats de deux adultes consentants.

Et puis quelque chose s'était produit qui avait glacé l'atmosphère. Cela semblait avoir un lien avec le prénom qu'avait crié House et qui n'était pas celui de « la peste »…Alysson…

Ce n'était pourtant pas non plus le prénom de la compagne de son patron…Décidément ce grand homme avait une vie bien compliquée…et cela mettait une belle animation dans celle d'Arthur…


	6. Chapter 6

Chap.6

Lisa avait frôlé la crise d'éclampsie et il n'était pas certain que la fille de Grégory House e t Lisa Cuddy survive à ce nouveau choc.

Wilson assisté du Dr Edelstein avaient mis en place le traitement pour enrayer la fausse couche; mais les contractions étaient encore fortes et la tension élevée de la mère risquait de tuer le bébé…et sa mère.

Rien ne pourrait apaiser émotionnellement Cuddy.

Même si l'agression et le harcèlement n'étaient pas crédibles, il était évident que House avait eu une relation sexuelle avec son interne au sortir du lit de sa compagne, doyenne de cet hôpital.

Et cela était à présent connu de tous.

La discrétion et la délicatesse n'étaient vraiment pas les qualités premières de House.

Mais c'est Edelstein qui se sentait terriblement responsable de tout ce gâchis.

Il avait poussé le bouchon trop loin à une période délicate de la vie de sa sœur et à vouloir jouer les justiciers, il avait mené un couple fragile à sa perte.

Lisa commença à se réveiller en gémissant douloureusement et porta aussitôt ses mains à son ventre, pour vérifier que le bébé était toujours en elle et vivant.

Wilson se rapprocha et lui prit la main: « ne fais pas de gestes brusques Lisa, ta fille est toujours là, elle s'accroche, écoute son cœur… »

Cuddy se détendit un peu mais n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle sentait une seconde présence silencieuse et craignait que ce ne soit House.

Elle ne supporterait pas de le regarder, pas maintenant.

Il y aurait trop de haine dans ses yeux, elle pourrait le tuer sur place.

Wilson: -« Le Docteur Edelstein m'a assisté pour la mise en place de ton traitement, tu veux bien lui parler? ».

Cuddy:- « dis lui de partir, qu'il retourne au bout du monde; je ne veux plus le voir lui non plus; plus jamais ».

Edelstein fit mine de protester mais James s'interposa silencieusement, indiquant du regard le moniteur cardiaque qui recommençait à s'affoler.

Wilson: « pas de problème Lisa, je raccompagne ton ami jusqu'au hall et je reviens ».

En fermant les yeux, Lisa murmura « ce n'est pas mon petit ami , Greg, c'est le fils adoptif de mon père, mon petit frère… ».

Puis elle sombra de nouveau dans une inconscience , qui si elle était inquiétante sur un plan médical, l'empêchait au moins de souffrir de la situation.


	7. Chapter 7

_Merci à Choupinette pour sa review….House et ses personnages n'appartiennent qu'à la FOX bien entendu …au plaisir de vous lire également…_

Chap.7

Arthur n'osait pas réveiller House qui s'était enfin endormi depuis peu, mais il savait qu'il se ferait virer comme un malpropre s'il ne lui communiquait pas les dernières informations que Cameron venait de lui délivrer.

Elle avait appelé par hasard le nouvel assistant de House pour lui demander s'il ne l'avait pas aperçu depuis ces dernières vingt quatre heures.

Un mandat d'amené avait été lancé contre lui et désormais la police de la ville était à sa recherche en tant que criminel en fuite.

Cameron avait également appris à Arthur dans quel état se trouvait Cuddy et les craintes partagées par tous que le bébé ne survive pas à cette crise.

Arthur était stupéfait devant les dégâts causés par « la peste ».

Il s'attendait à des représailles mais sans doute pas de cette ampleur.

Il communiqua à Cameron ses coordonnées personnelles, en lui expliquant brièvement qu'il avait pris l'initiative de faire sortir discrètement son patron de l'hôpital pour lui permettre de récupérer avant d'affronter l'inévitable tempête.

Heureuse de pouvoir enfin agir, Cameron se mit en route aussitôt , appréhendant toutefois la réaction de House quand il découvrirait les accusations portées contre lui et le malaise de Cuddy.

Pendant qu'elle faisait le trajet, Arthur fit ce pourquoi House l'avait engagé: il prépara un solide café propre à réveiller un condamné à mort….


	8. Chapter 8

Chap.8

Policier: - « House, niez vous avoir eu des relations sexuelles avec une vos subordonnées? »

House : - « une seule vous êtes sûr? J'ai cru en voir au moins quatre ce matin là…il est vrai que j'étais raide…si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

Cameron:- « House, je ne crois vraiment pas que ce soit le bon moment pour faire preuve de votre esprit de répartie. Dites leur la vérité, bon sang et qu'on en finisse,Cuddy a besoin de vous ».

House, s'adressant au policier: - « je souhaiterai que l'on fasse sortir cette jeune femme durant mon interrogatoire; elle est encore vierge et je ne voudrai pas choquer ses chastes oreilles… »

Cameron: - « mais à quel jeu stupide êtes vous entrain de jouer? House, arrêtez de vous démolir. Cuddy va s'en sortir, vous allez avoir une fille… »

House l'interrompit brutalement: - « qui te dit que c'est bien ma fille? Je ne suis ni le premier ni le dernier homme de notre bien aimée doyenne. Tout comme elle n'est pas la seule à avoir été épinglée à mon tableau de chasse.

Je rêvais de t' y accrocher d'ailleurs. Tu t'es montrée sacrément coriace…

Rien ne t' intimidait mais tu avais verrouillé à double tour ta ceinture de « Chaseté ».

Allez va, débarrasse le plancher ».

Cameron ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Elle le regardait désespérée et épouvantée.

Il reprit, forçant sa voix:

- « Tu t'obstines? Tu ne veux voir en moi que ton tendre ami?

Écoute moi bien Cameron,cette femme que j'ai violemment possédée dans les douches du P/P,

j'étais convaincu que c'était toi jolie garce…et c'était bon ».

House ferma les yeux en entendant claquer la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Il avait du aller très loin…trop loin.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

Il pourrissait tout ce qui le touchait et il devait mettre fin à ce désastre.

Il regarda d'un air las le policier qui avait scrupuleusement noté chaque syllabe des mots prononcés par les deux médecins.

Montrant d'un signe de tête le procès verbal, il demanda: « dites moi où je dois signer et enfermez moi dans une de vos cabanes. J'ai besoin de dormir et une cellule me semble l'endroit rêvé pour ça ».


	9. Chapter 9

_MERCI à Elende et Choupinette pour leurs reviews…de petits chapitres ce soir, la journée a été dure._

_J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même…_

_Au plaisir…_

Chap.9

Le policier présent durant l'interrogatoire était le même qui suivait cette affaire depuis le début.

Et il sentait bien que quelque chose clochait.

Ce n'était pas son premier homicide.

Il avait eu plus que son content de viol ou de harcèlement et il commençait à être en capacité de cerner la personnalité de ces agresseurs.

Ils étaient souvent des doux ou des pleutres dans la vie de tous les jours pour se révéler dans leurs crimes,d'une cruauté e t d'un sadisme sans limite.

Tous les témoignages qu'il avait recueilli jusque là concordaient: House était un salaud, un emmerdeur et il ne respectait pas grand-chose en dehors de ses propres règles.

Mais il était le meilleur dans sa partie et malgré son infirmité, les femmes étaient toutes prêtes à le suivre dans son lit sans qu'il n'ait nul besoin de les intimider pour cela.

Non décidément rien ne collait.

Or il n'était pas comme le Procureur.

Mettre à terre un médecin réputé n'apporterait rien à sa carrière et il ressentait une curieuse sympathie pour cet homme qui venait de jouer devant lui un grand numéro d'acteur…

Chap.10

Allongé dans sa cellule, House ne parvenait pas à se réfugier dans le sommeil.

Il aurait voulu se précipiter au chevet de Lisa mais il savait qu'il était la dernière personne qu'elle accepterait de laisser entrer et il la comprenait.

Cameron lui avait confié dans la voiture ,sur le trajet vers le poste de Police, que Wilson avait supervisé lui-même le traitement de Cuddy, aidé par un certain Dr Edelstein.

House avait frémi en entendant ce nom puis il s'était résigné.

L'homme de Cuddy était à ses côtés.

Wilson était également présent pour veiller au bien être de Lisa et de sa fille.

Peu importait ce qui lui arriverait , il était plus que temps pour lui de subir les conséquences de sa folie .

Chap.11

Quant à Arthur ,en rentrant des courses , il avait été stupéfait de constater que son patron avait quitté la place en compagnie de la mystérieuse « Alysson ».

Elle s'était spontanément identifiée en se présentant à la porte de son appartement et l'assistant de House comprenait mieux maintenant comment ce dernier avait pu se laisser suborner par « la peste ».

Il devait intervenir au plus vite pour rétablir les faits dans leur véritable contexte.

Cela ne sauverait pas le couple de House mais cela lui éviterait la prison et l'interdiction à vie de pratiquer la médecine.


	10. Chapter 10

Chap.12

Cette fois House était vraiment seul.

Depuis son incarcération 48h plus tôt; il n'avait reçu aucune visite.

Il ne s'attendait pas à revoir Cameron, pas après la façon dont il l'avait traitée durant son interrogatoire.

Mais l'absence de Wilson le mettait mal à l'aise et le peinait plus profondément qu'il n'aurait osé l'avouer .

Malgré ses aveux délirants, il aurait espéré que son seul ami agisse comme il l'avait toujours fait: continuer à se battre contre les moulins, lui faire une socratique morale pour finalement se laisser convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'autre alternative.

Sauf que cette fois, il avait trahi, blessé et injurié de la plus abjecte manière la femme qu'il aimait et qu'il ne se trouvait aucune circonstance atténuante pour expliquer ce comportement.

Et Wilson par son éloignement, lui prouvait qu'il en était arrivé à la même conclusion.

Arthur non plus n'était pas passé et House avait du faire appel à un vulgaire médecin de garde pour pouvoir obtenir une prescription de Vicodine.

Il y avait laissé, avec la complicité du garde, ses derniers précieux billets. Il n'avait pas eu le choix, la souffrance était devenue ingérable et il ne voulait pas crever comme ça.

Sa peine devait être longue , une lente agonie.

Mourir aurait été une trop belle délivrance….

Au bout du troisième jour, House sacrifia son seul coup de téléphone autorisé pour appeler le P/P afin d'obtenir des nouvelles plus récentes de Lisa et de sa fille.

Il craignait que personne n'accepte de lui répondre et fut stupéfait de la chaleur dans la voix de l'infirmière qui le renseigna.

Elle lui expliqua le plus brièvement possible, que le Dr Cuddy était restée plus de deux jours sans reprendre connaissance mais que cela était dû au léger coup qu'elle s'était donnée en s'évanouissant.

Cependant ce repos forcé avait permis de faire baisser la tension. Celle-ci étant stabilisée, tout risque d'éclampsie était désormais écarté.

Le bébé profitait de l'amélioration de l'état de santé de sa mère, il faudrait juste que le Dr Cuddy accepte de rester allongée jusqu'au terme de sa grossesse.

House fut de nouveau surpris lorsque l'infirmière lui proposa de lui passer quelques instants Lisa au téléphone.

Le cœur battant, il dut lutter pour résister à l'envie d'entendre sa voix mais la peur de créer de nouveaux troubles l'emporta.

Il demanda juste à l'infirmière d'informer le Dr Wilson de son appel, celui saurait juger s'il était pertinent ou non d'en faire part à son tour à Lisa…

Alors qu'il allait raccrocher, il entendit sa collègue lui déclarer d'une voix enrouée et timide « nous attendons tous votre retour avec impatience , Dr House… ».

Quand il revint dans sa miteuse petite cellule, les mots continuaient à se balancer au rythme de ses pas…Comment était il possible qu'un membre du personnel féminin ,qu'il avait sans doute rudoyé et méprisé ,puisse lui témoigner en ces circonstances clémence et compassion?

Quel mauvais ange gardien agissait derrière son dos pour qu'il finisse toujours par retomber sur ses pattes d'infirme?


	11. Chapter 11

MERCI beaucoup pour les reviews, n'hésitez pas, c'est important pour continuer...

bientôt la fin Elende...

Chap.…13...

Le « fraudeur » dit aussi N°26, avait hésité entre aller tout raconter à la police directement ou solliciter au préalable l'avis de l'équipe.

Il avait finalement opté pour Wilson qu'il savait posé et réfléchi. A eux deux ils trouveraient le moyen de réhabiliter House.

Wilson n'avait pas paru trop surpris en écoutant le récit d'Arthur .Il était juste soulagé qu'une solution se présente de manière aussi inattendue et miraculeuse grâce au voyeurisme du vieil homme…le vice avait ses vertus….

Mais une ombre de colère avait terni son regard, qui n'avait plus disparu depuis, à l 'évocation du prénom d'Alysson…House au final, s'était laissé gouverner par ses désirs et si Cuddy n'avait pas eu à en souffrir terriblement, Wilson aurait trouvé juste qu'il soit châtié tout autant que sa présumée victime.

En définitive ce qui expliquait tout était le pire…

Il décida de mettre à profit cette colère pour tenter de confondre n°13 afin qu'elle retire sa plainte et disparaisse à jamais de leur vie à tous.

Mais il fallait plus que le témoignage de ce vieil homme dont chacun savait qu'il était devenu un familier de House .Il fallait une preuve qui la confondrait et l'obligerait à se rétracter.

Par une curieuse chance…il y avait donc bien un malicieux ange gardien pour les infirmes…le système de sécurité de l'hôpital venait d'être dépoussiéré et l'agression armée subie par House au sein de son service avait favorisé l'installation d'un système de vidéo surveillance dans tous les lieux accessibles au public.

Curieusement les douches, tout au moins la partie commune des douches se révéla une pièce « surveillée »; ce qui ne fut pas sans troubler le personnel quand il le découvrit par la suite.

Outre la vision d'un corps parfait, chacun put se réjouir en détaillant la cassette de ce fameux matin d'être en capacité de témoigner que c'était bien la jeune femme qui avait spontanément rejoint son patron dans un lieu privé , provoquant et s'exposant à cette tournure très intime qu'avait pris ensuite leur relation et dont elle avait brandi le trophée en réclamant un test ADN…

CHAP.14

Même s'il se réjouissait de voir cette affaire aussi rapidement élucidée et ses pressentiments confirmés, le policier en charge du dossier House se sentait de très mauvaise humeur.

Il n'aimait pas qu'on se moque de lui et qu'on lui fasse perdre son temps.

Il espérait que le procureur requerrait une peine pour l'exemple contre la jeune femme qui avait abusivement déposé plainte contre son patron.

Mais il était tout aussi en colère contre House qui s'était moqué de tout le monde en passant à de faux aveux et en endossant un comportement qui ne lui correspondait pas.

Il s'était donc chargé personnellement d'obtenir une condamnation immédiate pour faux témoignage dans une affaire d'homicide.

C'était ainsi que House s'était trouvé au secret durant 3 jours, toute visite interdite, et qu'il ne serait autorisé à sortir qu'au matin d'une quatrième journée de détention.

Lavé de tout soupçon le soir même de son incarcération, il avait purgé sans le savoir, quatre jours de peine pour entrave au bon fonctionnement de la justice.


	12. Chapter 12

Merci de votre soutien Choupinette et Elende...j'espère cependant que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop...

Chap.15

Le conseil d'administration du P/P tenait une session extraordinaire dans un lieu particulier: la chambre d'hôpital de la doyenne.

C'était au prix de ce sacrifice que Lisa pourrait présider cette séance tout en préservant le bébé.

Le seul ordre du jour était le cas House. Mais il se déclinait en plusieurs points et Lisa n'était pas sure de parvenir au terme de l'ensemble de ces points.

Elle avait donc demandé à Wilson de lui faire confiance sur le contenu de la réunion mais de se tenir prêt à la remplacer en cas de défaillance…

Wilson se rapprocha de Cuddy, désireux de lui confier en aparté ses inquiétudes avant le début des hostilités.

Wilson:- « je suis inquiet pour Greg…Je suis passé le chercher hier à sa sortie d'incarcération; mais il était déjà parti.

Depuis pas de nouvelle; il ne répond pas au téléphone et son appartement est désert.

Je viens de recevoir un appel de ma banque ,qui m'informait avoir reçu un dépôt conséquent sur mon compte et souhaitait en confirmer l'expéditeur…

House m'a remboursé avec les intérêts les sommes qu'il me devait depuis que l'on se connaît . Je pourrai m'acheter sans problème trois boutiques sur Hollywood Avenue… »

Lisa eut un sourire crispé et pâlit , ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues…

Lisa: « Pas maintenant Wilson, j'ai besoin de toute mon énergie pour mener à bien cette réunion; et Dieu sait que cela va être dur… »

Ils échangèrent un long regard et Wilson pressentit que des choses avaient déjà changé et que la vie au P/P ne serait plus jamais la même.

Une fois les membres réunis , le silence se fit de lui-même dans la chambre.

Étaient présents les membres habituels du conseil dont Wilson et Cuddy faisaient partie, et certains membres de l'équipe de House: Chase, Foreman, Cameron, Arthur…et N°13.

Elle était de fait isolée dans un coin de la pièce, tout le monde se sentant choqué de sa présence.

Elle, les ignorait superbement. La seule qu'elle ne parvenait pas à regarder en face était le Dr Cuddy.

Le grand absent était incontestablement House.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lisa dut s'y reprendre trois fois avant de parvenir à émettre un son audible .

Une fois lancée, sa voix redevint claire, ferme et posée.

Lisa: « Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour débattre autour de la situation du Docteur House et de son Département Diagnostic .

En premier lieu , je suis personnellement et professionnellement heureuse de vous informer que le Dr House a obtenu depuis hier du Conseil des médecins, sa réintégration immédiate dans ses fonctions et donc l'autorisation d'exercer la médecine de nouveau.

Les incidents survenus dans le cadre de sa vie privée ne seront pas inscrits dans son dossier professionnel.

Le conseil d'administration de cet hôpital doit bien entendu avaliser cette décision.

Pas d'opposition? Non? Dont acte».

Des murmures de satisfaction se répandirent dans la pièce, chacun se félicitant du retour prochain du boiteux…

Respirant profondément, Cuddy enchaîna

- « Nous en arrivons au deuxième point de cette session.

Cuddy hésita et regarda chaque membre présent au fond des yeux.

…Le Dr House m'a remis ce matin sa démission.

Je l'ai acceptée. »


	13. Chapter 13

Chap.16

Wilson releva brusquement la tête , se demandant s'il avait bien entendu les derniers mots prononcés par Cuddy et qui étaient « je l'ai acceptée».

Il vit cependant dans son regard qu'il devait se taire .

Sa sérénité n'était qu'une façade et il s'était engagé à la soutenir jusqu'au bout.

Cuddy reprit: « Le Dr House a reçu de l'institut Pasteur en France une proposition de collaboration; qu'il ne pouvait refuser.

Il s'agit pour lui d'une promotion à la hauteur de sa réputation professionnelle…Il pourra en outre sur un plan personnel bénéficier en primeur du traitement si les recherches aboutissent.

Nous avons convenu et je pense que vous en serez d'accord, qu'il aurait été égoïste de retenir le Dr House dans cet hôpital quand de telles perspectives s'offraient à lui. »

Un silence lourd; presque hostile, planait dans la pièce.

Personne ne parvenait à se réjouir de cette soi -disant promotion.

Tout le monde connaissait le désintérêt de House pour les honneurs.

La perspective de voir s'atténuer ses souffrances quotidiennes paraissait plus crédible.

Mais son état s'était déjà considérablement amélioré grâce aux premiers effets du traitement expérimental de l'IP (conferune nuit) et chacun savait que c'était avant tout le désir d'être un père à la hauteur qui avait conduit House à mettre sa vie en danger.

Comment pourrait il l'être à l'autre bout de la terre, sur le vieux continent?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers n°13 avec animosité. Elle était la seule responsable de ces catastrophes en série. Elle avait délibérément mis en péril un couple étrange mais terriblement « fun &sexy »…

Cuddy suivait l'évolution des pensées de chacun sur les visages et souffrait , dans sa fierté d'abord mais surtout dans son cœur.

Elle ne s'était pas battue contre la décision de House, elle en avait été presque soulagée.

House l'avait senti, elle le savait. Un seul mot de sa part et il annulait tout.

Mais elle avait répondu « je l'accepte ».


	14. Chapter 14

Chap.17

Cuddy: - « Vous connaissez le Dr HOUSE.

Il n'y aura ni banderole ni pot de départ.

A l'heure qu'il est,Lisa consulta sa montre -Grégory House se trouve dans l'avion qui l'emmène vers Paris et il vous salue bien… ».

La minute de silence qui suivit cette stupéfiante déclaration n'avait rien à envier à celles commémorant une catastrophe nationale…

Très affaiblie, Lisa fit signe à Wilson et lui tendit les mémos qu'elle avait préparés pour les points suivants.

Cuddy:- « pour ma part, je vais consacrer les deux mois qui restent à enfin prendre soin de ma fille jusqu'à sa naissance…Je souhaite que le Dr Wilson assure mon intérim durant cette période .

Dr Wilson, mes félicitations…C'est à vous ».

Projeté hors de son corps, Wilson prit le relais , assurant sa nouvelle fonction…en mode automatique. Il se sentait anéanti .

Wilson: « Le Dr House a âprement négocié les points suivants indissociables à la rupture de son contrat.

N°13 est rétablie dans ses fonctions au sein de l'équipe .

Elle y travaillera bénévolement durant un mois puis assurera pour un an les consultations sans bénéficier des bonifications indiciaires habituelles. Pour faire plus simple, pas de prime, pas d'heures supplémentaires facturées.

Nous avons vérifié, ceci est légal dans le cadre d'une sanction disciplinaire, ce qui est le cas.

Tout le monde connaît l'ampleur de vos talents -vous serez donc moins nuisible ici - et il faudra que nous vivions tous avec. »

Humiliée publiquement, n°13 brava du regard une nouvelle fois les personnes présents puis sortit en claquant la porte.

Une fois dehors, elle sourit.

Dans quelques mois, tout le monde aurait oublié, et elle était patiente…

Wilson:- « Dr Cameron, le Dr House vous a personnellement recommandée pour prendre sa succession à la tête du Département Diagnostic.

Il a tenu à préciser que cette nomination permettrait au département de maintenir sa position d'élite tout en gagnant en éthique et humanité.

Nous allons donc soumettre au vote cette proposition mais je pense pouvoir , dès à présent, vous transmettre à mon tour mes félicitations».

Il fallut peu de temps à l'ensemble du Conseil pour entériner la nomination de Wilson en tant que Doyen intérimaire et le Dr Cameron, chef du Département Diagnostic.

Quelque part , au dessus de l'Océan… ou au fond du Texas, un infirme et son ange gardien, souriaient mélancoliquement en imaginant la stupéfaction qu'avaient du causer ses dernières volontés en tant que chef de service du département diagnostic.


	15. Chapter 15

Dernier Chapitre…quelques mois plus tard (2 presque exactement..)

La rumeur circulait depuis le petit matin dans les couloirs du P/P que le « boiteux » était de retour.

Sa longue silhouette avait été aperçue peu de temps après que le Dr Lisa Cuddy soit entrée en salle de travail.

Depuis chacun y allait de sa propre théorie pour tenter d'expliquer comment House avait pu se télétransporter aussi rapidement de Paris au P/P.

Certains commençaient même à mettre en doute que le Dr se soit jamais envolé vers la France…

Et l'on se mettait à espérer silencieusement que cette visite augurait du retour définitif du vieux grincheux…

Depuis son départ, la vie avait continué mais elle était profondément morne et tristement conforme.

Seule la nouvelle des fiançailles du Dr Wilson avec…le Dr Cameron avait provoqué un petit séisme plutôt sympathique.

Durant les vingt quatre heures que mit le Dr Cuddy pour mettre au monde sa fille, le Dr House resta présent à ses côtés; lui tenant la main, la laissant l'insulter copieusement, lui épongeant le front…se sentant totalement inutile et impuissant.

On entendit de nouveau la voix puissante de Grégory House vitupérer contre les larbins qui ne s'activaient pas assez rapidement pour soulager rapidement Lisa des douleurs de l'enfantement.

Quelques proches- James Wilson et Alysson Cameron- étaient à ses côtés quand il posa un regard embué et émerveillé sur la petite chose qui venait de jaillir du corps épuisé de sa mère.

Le plus délicatement possible, il déposa le petit parasite qui s'était métamorphosé en petite merveille entre les bras de Lisa et s'absorba dans la contemplation des femmes de sa vie qui commençaient leur dialogue muet par un alléchant repas au sein de Lisa Cuddy.

Sa main avait un peu tremblé quand il avait coupé le cordon…sa voix n'était pas plus assurée quand il se pencha pour embrasser Lisa et lui murmurer un prénom à l'oreille.

Puis contre attente, il disparut à nouveau.

Et le frémissement de vie qui avait secoué le P/P retomba aussi vite; malgré la naissance d'Aurore Lisa House…

**_Petites précisions à Choupinette et Elende...et à moi même...J'aime House , tout particulièrement quand il exerce ses fonctions de chef de service du d épartement diagnostic et qu'il est auprès de Cuddy...je doute donc très fort que l'esprit malin qui s'est emparé de moi gagne la partie définitivement...à bientôt..._**


End file.
